Fénix
by Amaki Ame
Summary: Homero, el tradicional gordinflón que todos conocemos ha muerto metafóricamente, dando paso a su contraparte, un Homero más maduro y preocupado por las personas a su alrededor, renaciendo de la cenizas como el ave fénix, conviertiéndose en un ave de envidiable vuelo. Quien por primera vez deberá volar solo, sin la compañía de su amada Marge.


Pido una disculpa a todos los de habla hispana tradicional, que están más familiarizados al nombre Homer, pero no me gusta mucho como suena así que simplemente decidí dejarlo como se conoce en habla hispana latina.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Soy Homero J Simpson, el hombre que todos conocen como el idiota, y creo que tienen razón. Hoy, un día lluvioso, apagado, recuerdo tantas cosas de mi vida. Con aguda nostalgia recuerdo mis días de niñez, mis días de adolescencia y el día en que una parte de mi murió. Desde ese día el Homero que todo mundo conoció murió, convirtiéndose en su contraparte, un Homero mejor, o eso creo.

Mi rutina diaria era pasar la mayoría de mi tiempo en la taberna con los chicos, ir a la planta nuclear y no hacer nada hasta marcar mi salida, ahí volvía a la taberna y llegaba pasada las nueve de la noche a casa. Nunca me fijé en los problemas internos de mi familia, nunca me enteré del problema de Bart, su problema de déficit atencional y su inquietante manera de ser, jamás me preocupé por brindarle una mejor educación a Lisa, una potencial estrella en el mundo de la ciencia, una ayuda a la humanidad a futuro, ni tampoco me preocupé de lo extraño que era que Maggie no hablara, ni de la frialdad con que últimamente Marge me trataba.

Marge siempre se había quejado, sobre todo cuando llegaba pasado de copas a las nueve de la noche o nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, pero últimamente, hace tres años atrás, no había prestado mayor atención a mis rutinarias llegadas. Le daba igual a la hora en que llegara, le daba igual si trataba mal a Patty o a Selma, le daba igual si no compartía tiempo con Bart, Lisa o Maggie. Le daba simplemente lo mismo.

Ya un día me harté de esta situación, me di cuenta que estaba mal, que ya no debía ser como era, un alcohólico que no se preocupaba por su familia. Yo no era un ejemplo para los niños, no era un digno ejemplo para Bart, a futuro yo quiero que él sea un buen hombre, no me importa la carrera que elija, pero que sea el mejor en lo que haga. Para que Bart fuera un buen hombre primero debía tener un buen ejemplo, yo ya no me iba a escabullir y dejar que Bart aprendiera las cosas por sí solo, o que las aprendiera de Flanders que era un buen ejemplo de hombre, debía ser yo el que le diese el ejemplo, no un santurrón idiota.

No mi vecino, no su director, no su profesor, no mi hermano Herbert.

Debía ser yo.

Su padre.

El día que decidí hacer este cambio fue justamente el día en que una parte de mi murió. Comencé cada día a llegar un poco más temprano, cada día bebiendo menos alcohol y comiendo menos. En mis ratos libres, en vez de sentarme en el sofá a ver televisión y a comer helado, salía a disfrutar del paisaje, salía a jugar con Bart y con Lisa, persiguiéndolos con la manguera o simplemente llevándolos a practicar algún deporte. Había aprendido tanto de ellos.

Me dediqué más a Lisa, la llevé a museos a pesar que no me gustaban, a exhibiciones de Ballet, o simplemente a protestas a favor de los animales. Era una chica sensacional, increíble, incomprendida. Era talentosa, inteligente, ingeniosa, creo que ella ha sido una de las cosas más dignas que un Simpson ha hecho. Llegará lejos en un futuro cercano.

Dejé de trabajar en la planta nuclear, me di cuenta que ese lugar era un gasto de tiempo, además de un serio problema para el medioambiente. Conseguí trabajo como entrenador de un equipo de futbol, no ganaba mucho pero desfrutaba mi trabajo.

Marge seguía fría como siempre, a pesar de que yo ya no pasaba tanto tiempo ebrio o ausente. Desgraciadamente seguía llegando tarde, la casa generalmente estaba sola, pues yo iba por los chicos a la escuela y los llevaba al estadio a entrenar junto a mi equipo de fútbol. Además de espontaneas visitas a la biblioteca cuando Bart o Lisa tenían tarea.

Supongo que ya van deduciendo lo que sucedió el día en que el viejo Homero murió.

Todos los acontecimientos que he ido relatándoles han ocurrido en el transcurso de tres años atrás a partir de este año, 2015.

En uno de esos años, aproximadamente a fines del 2013, llegué a casa más temprano que de costumbre. Ese día por la mañana me había despedido de los chicos y de Marge, les dije que no pasaría por ellos a la escuela pues iba a llegar más tarde a causa de un largo entrenamiento con el equipo de Futbol. El entrenamiento consistía en dos partes, una en que yo instruía a jóvenes en el deporte y la segunda en que yo desempeñaba la función de Quarterback.

He perdido mucho peso gracias al Futbol Americano.

Ahora era un hombre delgado, alto, el cabello poco a poco me iba creciendo y ya no tenía la expresión de desconformismo.

Ese día supuse que llegaría más tarde, pero no. No tuve entrenamiento como jugador, solo instruí a los jóvenes y luego volví a casa. Bart se iba a quedar en casa de Martin Prince, construyendo una maqueta escolar, intentaría volver pronto para que fuéramos las luchas. Lisa se quedaría en casa de una amiga y juntas asistirían a una función teatral, pro lo veía poco probable pues aquella función se había suspendido. Yo decidí volver rápido a casa, para pasar un tiempo a solas con Marge, un rato mientras los chicos llegaban, tratar de formar una salida familiar y hacerla sentir bien, hace tiempo que no hacía algo grato con ella.

Llegué totalmente sigiloso, metí la llave en la cerradura y la giré. Abrí la puerta mientras ayudante de santa salía a mi encuentro, ladrando. Le pedí que se callara, no deseaba ser descubierto, quería darle una sorpresa a Marge. Bola de nieves me arañó cuando sin querer pise su colita. Dejé el bolso en el sofá y el balón de futbol en el piso. Me quité la camisa mojada y la cambié por una limpia y seca. Aproveché y me rocié con desodorante.

Caminé a la cocina, pero no había nadie, en medio de la mesa encontré una camisa de hombre, que no me pertenecía. Era demasiado grande para ser de Bart y demasiado ancha para ser mía, ya no usaba tallas demasiado grandes, ahora solo eran tip lo sumo.

Rasqué mi cabeza, volví a la sala y encontré un pantalón de mezclilla. Demasiado ancho también para ser mío. Subí las escaleras sigilosamente. Miré en el cuarto de Bart y no había nadie. Yo no era estúpido, sabía que si mi teoría de que Marge me engañaba era cierta, estarían en el dormitorio principal, revisaba los demás dormitorios solo para hacer tiempo y no enterarme de la horrible verdad.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a mi Marge junto al Profesor que hablaba bonito, ex novio de Marge. Ambos recostados, dormidos, ella sobre su pecho. Asqueado entré, encendí las luces y lancé la camisa a la cara de ese profesor idiota. Ambos se sobresaltaron y me observaron atónitos. Miré asqueado y decepcionado a Marge.

Antes de proseguir les contaré una breve historia, todo mundo cree que conocí a Marge en la secundaria, que después tuvimos una relación y nos separamos cuando ella entró a la universidad, después de eso nació Bart. Pero nadie sabe realmente que no fue tan poco tiempo el que transcurrió entre la separación de Marge y yo y el nacimiento de Bart.

Fue un periodo muy largo.

Yo solía tener una banda, Sadgasm, nos iba bastante bien como músicos. Yo vivía con Marge y le daba dinero para su educación. Ella compensaba todo eso con amor, cariño y comprensión. Pero tal parece que eso no fue suficiente para ella, no fue suficiente que le ayudara a pagar su carrera para quien fuera alguien en la vida, ni haberle dado cariño y amor. Me engañó con el primero que se le cruzó. Un profesor que hablaba bonito. Me dejó por este profesor, se fue de casa y dejó un vacío. Aun así "superviví" sin ella.

Pasó un buen tiempo en que que no supe nada de ella. Unos cuatro o seis años. Con Sadgasm todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas. Teníamos pequeños conciertos, discos que grabar y muchas fans amándonos y siguiéndonos por todo el país. Yo ya ni me acordaba de Marge hasta esa fecha, se había convertido en un vago recuerdo en mi mente que solo se presentaba al omento de tocar mis canciones, cuando recordaba todo el dolor que me hiso pasar una vez terminada nuestra relación.

El día de navidad tocamos con los chicos de Sadgasm, dimos un largo y extenuante concierto, hasta elevada horas de la noche. Al salir, el auto en donde llevábamos el equipamiento falló y no se podría reparar hasta llevarlo con un mecánico. ¿De dónde sacaríamos un mecánico a las tres de la mañana, en plena víspera de navidad y dentro de uno de los peores barrios de Springfield?

Lenny, con ayuda de Carl, se llevó los instrumentos en el auto de Lenny, por desgracia no cabíamos los cuatro dentro. Lenny y Carl se fueron juntos ese día con los instrumentos, Lou se fue hasta la casa de un amigo de preparatoria que quedaba a escasas cuadras de donde nos encontrábamos. Pero yo tuve que volver caminando, y mi hogar era el más alejado de todos. ¿Quién se compra una mansión casi al final de la ciudad?

Solo Homero Simpson.

Según rumores que me habían llegado, Marge ya no estaba con ese profesor que hablaba bonito. También la habían sacado de casa de su madre y de la de sus hermanas. Me apené por ella, pero creo que ella se lo buscó.

Según Marge yo no la dejaba florecer, ¿Cómo una persona que te paga los estudios con esfuerzo no te querrá ver florecer?

Me dejó producto de esta estúpida confusión. Días más tarde se fue con ese profesor que habla bonito. Habían comenzado algo, y como el tipo tenía buena estirpe, ella comenzó a denigrar a su familia, creyéndose en su mente, superior a todos. Humillo desde su hermana hasta su madre. Los humillaba a todos en compañía de su profesor. Una vez la madre de Marge me buscó en mi casa. Cortésmente le abrí la puerta y la dejé entrar, cuando se sentó en el sofá se deshizo en lágrimas. Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer con Marge, siempre estaba denigrándolas, tratándolas de incultas.

Me pidió que hablara con Marge y la rescatara de ese mundo en el que vivía.

Le expliqué que no podía hacer nada, que Marge no era nada mío, que no podía reclamarle nada.

Desesperada se fue, no sin antes decirme que la salvara de su nueva vida.

Volviendo a lo que les contaba, ese día tuve que volver a casa a pie. El frio tornó rojas mis mejillas y provocando un ligero ardor en mis ojos. Inevitablemente tuve que pasar por un callejón obscuro. Era eso o pasar junto a una turba de fans locos.

Me encantan los fans pero aquel día solo quería legar a casa rápido, tomar un café y recostarme a ver televisión un rato, además que algunos fans no son muy recatados y podían hasta arrancarme el cabello en su histeria.

A medida que cruzaba por el callejón veía cosas interesantes, como las que se ven en las películas, sí, ese tipo de películas. Veía mujeres con cigarro en boca, mirada turbada y reposadas en las paredes, acompañadas de un poco discreto atuendo. Una de ellas me reconoció, apagó el cigarro y me ofreció media hora por unos pocos dólares. Literalmente abrí mis ojos como platos, sorprendido, negando con mi cabeza. No soy un santo pero jamás me enrollaría con ese tipo de mujeres, no quiero decir que denigre a la mujer, las prostitutas en parte se merecen respeto pues deben lidiar con cada tipo hombre en su trabajo, pero tampoco voy a negar que me den una especie de repelencia. Imagínate tú que tu hija esté en eta situación ¿realmente te gustaría que la contratasen hombres realmente repugnantes?

Pero eso no viene al caso, la prostituta en cuestión abandonó su posición al ver que de mí no hallaba respuesta, luego se dirigió a un hombre discreto y le compró hierba. Me sentía raro, aquel callejón era la concentración del bajo mundo, vagabundos haciendo fogata, hombres vendiendo drogas y mujeres vendiéndose.

Nuevamente una de esas mujeres se acercó, esta vez no le vi bien pues estaba de espaldas a mí, se acercaba caminando de espaldas, moviendo las caderas provocativa. Estaba seguro que ella no sabía quien era yo, pues si lo hubiese sabido jamás se hubiese acercado o se hubiese escondido de mí, se acercaba cada vez más y finalmente se dio vuelta con ojos cerrados y afirmándose fuerte a mi cuello. Estupefacto oí como daba las tarifas—sí, no estoy bromeando— llevaba el maquillaje corrido, los ojos hinchados de llorar y por alguno que otro golpe. Se me quebró el corazón, sobre todo al darme cuenta de que era Marge.

Casi desfallece al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que se trataba de mí. Incomodo rasqué mi ceja, mientras ella a su vez tapaba su boca con las manos. No dijo nada, buscaba tal vez que no me diese cuenta de que se trataba de ella.

Aun sorprendido, antes de preguntar que le sucedía, le di mi chaqueta. Hacía frío y no tardaría en nevar, además ella no llevaba mucho abrigo. Le pregunté que le ocurría, tan solo me dijo que aspiró a más y desechó a cuanto se le cruzó y cuando alcanzó la cúspide se dio cuenta de que nadie le quería a pesar de ser una ganadora, poco a poco fue perdiendo todo, cuando acabó su relación con el profesor que hablaba bonito, este se fue y ella quedó en la total miseria, sin familia y sin absolutamente nada con qué sobrevivir. Su madre en cuanto fue por ayuda la corrió, llorando y sufriendo con todo el dolor que una madre puede sentir, pero la echó. Marge se había equivocado y debía aprender su error, aunque fuese duro.

Comenzó a nevar y decidí seguir hasta casa. Le dije a Marge que podía darle dinero para que encontrara algún buen lugar para dormir, pensaba para mí darle el dinero y mañana volver para llevarla a algún lugar donde pudiese trabajar, tengo influencias y podría ayudarla a cambiar su vida. Pero, orgullosa como siempre, no aceptó, me dijo que ella era autosuficiente y que no necesitaba de nadie para abastecerse, que en poco lograría salir. Le dije, tomándola del brazo y señalando sus marcas de aguja, que poco podría hacer ella para salir, que estaba condenada su no aceptaba ayuda, que no iba a ser indigno que lo hiciera.

No dijo nada, me lanzó la chaqueta al pecho y comenzó a caminar entre la nieve que estaba cayendo, temblaba, le seguí. Le puse la chaqueta en los hombros, oí que lloraba, me di vuelta y me marché. Divisé a Lenny en su auto, paró y esperó mientras caminaba fuera de aquel callejón, iba a subir al auto cuando su voz me detuvo. Temblorosa y con rasguños me pidió que no le dejara sola, divisé a otras prostitutas correr, le habían robado la buena cantidad de dinero que le había dejado, Marge se hallaba en el piso, llorando y yo no tenía corazón para dejarle tan indefensa. Me agaché, Lenny bajó y abrió la puerta trasera del auto, subí el mentón de Marge y le dije que todo iría mejor, que no se preocupara más.

Pasados los meses entró en rehabilitación por las drogas, se esforzó y ya en dos años, luego de una recaída, por fin pudo curarse. El único inconveniente era que reemplazó esto por una adicción al juego, un día me acompañó a un concierto a las vegas y se gastó casi mil dólares en el casino. Desde ahí supe que si quería que Marge volviera a ser una mujer de bien, debía alejarla de esas cosas. También alejarme a mí, también estaba comenzando a tener problemas, la banda ya no era lo de antes, iba todo viento en popa pero con la llega de Marge mucho cambió, yo me volví más perezoso y bebedor, pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa vigilando a Marge, Lenny cambió de gustos y Lou quería entrar a la policía. Carl aun quería seguir con la música pero decidimos dejar el grupo, ya nada era como antes.

Sadgasm apagó sus micrófonos y mi vida también se apagó, resolvimos seguir cada cual por su lado y nos sentó bien durante un tiempo. Dábamos conciertos esporádicos y alguna que otra aparición en televisión.

La última aparición fue un día en que Marge huyó de casa, había vuelto a la universidad. Huyó y me sentí completamente frustrado, había dejado varias cosas por ella, por tratar de ser algo mejor y ayudarla, como ella lo había sido durante la secundaria, cuando aceptó ser mi pareja para el baile, cuando ninguna otra chica quiso, cuando me amó y me hiso sentir especial hasta que entró a la universidad.

Compuse una canción para ella veinte minutos antes de entrar a escena, usé la melodía de otra canción que tenía y reemplacé la letra. En un comienzo de la canción hablaba de lo mucho que la quise y lo que me dañó, podría decirse que se habló de cuanto la amo, pero no era así, era más metafórico, no podía creer que no fuese mía, pagué por sus sueños y ella solo me hizo llorar, pero ello no decía que aun la seguía amando, era solo la frustración que tenía dentro. El haberla querido y que ella no lo haya valorado, no necesariamente que la extrañase. Pero ella lo tomó así.

Llegó a mi mansión corriendo y me vio cuando me inyectaba insulina, había caído en una diabetes por todos los cappuccino que tomaba para mantenerme despierto y velar que no le ocurriera nada. Rompió la jeringa pero no tenía fuerza para buscar otra, le dije que la necesitaba y ella me dijo que no, creyendo que se trataba de droga. Me sacó de la mansión, me cuidó y me ayudó en todo, cada día estaba más débil, ella creía que era por la falta de droga, pero no era por ello; hasta que caí en el hospital donde se enteró que no era droga, sino insulina. Se sintió avergonzada pero le agradecí y creí que había cambiado. Pensé en darle la oportunidad, quizá ya había cambiado y esta vez haría las cosas distintas.

Pero me equivoqué y aquí vamos de nuevo, la encontré aquel día en la cama con aquel profesor que me costó reconocer. Marge intentó excusarse, solo la dejé hablar mientras ordenaba mis cosas en la maleta y pensaba a donde ir. Marge intentaba retenerme pero yo no hice caso, solo pasé una mano por mi cabellera y salí de casa hasta mi auto. Los chicos venían llegando, eché las cosas al auto y me marché, me odié a medio camino por darles semejante espectáculo a mis hijos, pero en un momento así puedes llegar a ser muy impulsivo.

Pensé primeramente en ir a lo de Moe, pero recordé que ya no iba a la taberna, no quería volver a caer en el alcohol. Lenny y Carl estaban fuera de la ciudad, Lou estaba de patrullaje y la relación con él ya no era tan buena. Me quedaba sin opciones así que decidí conducir por Springfield y las ciudades aledañas. Recordé a mi odre, vería si podía pasar tiempo con él en el asilo, al menos por esta noche. Fui pero desistí de la idea, la relación con papá era buena y mejor que antes pero aún me sentía avergonzado por las veces en que le ignoré.

Me quedaba solo la opción de mi hermano Herb, era millonario de nuevo y esta vez su compañía no iba a fracasar, había hecho buenos tratos y todo le salía bien. Le llamé por el celular y le expliqué la situación, me regañó, siempre me había dicho desde que conoció la historia, que Marge no cambiaría. Le expliqué que solo estaba con ella por los niños y un poco de apego emocional. No le iba a pedir que me diera alojamiento, pues vive en Detroit.

Me preguntó que sí no tenía donde ir, le expliqué en esta situación me hallaba. Me dijo que tomara el primer avión a Detroit y que lo demás se resolvería pronto.

Corté la comunicación y me devolví a Springfield. La casa estaba con luces y gire la llave para entrar. Bart caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala y lisa corría escaleras arriba con Maggie en brazos. Bart me explicó que Marge se había ido y había dicho que no volvería.

Cerré los ojos y lo supe, supe que aquí acababa el Homero que todo conocían y daba paso a uno nuevo

_oOo_

Presente 2015.

El día es precioso, Detroit es una bella ciudad. Me levanto cansado, tomo una larga ducha y salgo más animado. Recibo una llamada de Bart, tuve que dejarle solo en Springfield por mi nuevo trabajo. Trabajo junto a Herb en su compañía de autos, él es el genio y yo soy el que ayuda a los mecánicos, también a veces hago apariciones en los comerciales, aunque es escaso.

Me vito rápido ya listo para salir a un nuevo día laboral. Tomó un café y salgo del apartamento, bajo las escaleras y miro mi reloj. Me despido del conserje y abro la puerta, voy rápido, estoy retrasado, Herb no se enoja si llego tarde, pero tampoco me pone buena cara.

Voy distraído que sin fijarme golpeo a alguien con mi pecho. Apenado cierro los ojos y me agacho, los abro y una bella mujer yace en el piso.

—Lo siento, soy un poco torpe—Me disculpo torpemente, la mujer está en el piso, con una mano en su cabeza y con rostro dolorido, los ojos cerrados y quejándose por lo bajo. Me quedo un segundo sin habla, la mujer es bastante bella, a pesar de que lleva unos lentes gigantes y ropa demasiado holgada, podría tacharse de aquellas mujeres "marimachas" o que terminan siendo el "patito feo" pero realmente se vería linda arreglada.

—No se preocupe, y también iba distraída—Nerviosa recogía los papeles, me incliné un poco más y le ayudé, nuestros ojos se encontraron y yo sonreí, ella enrojeció quizá por el nerviosismo y la incomodidad de la situación. Le ayudé con sus papeles y ella se fue caminando, yo tomé un taxi mientras esperaba llegar pronto a la empresa.

_oOo_

—Veinte minutos de retraso homero— Mi hermano Herb me regaña al verme entrar en la corporación—, ¿Cómo vienes en taxi a una corporación como esta? ¿Estás loco acaso?

—Cálmate—Hago un gesto con mi mano dándome la media vuelta para quedar frente a él—, se averió mi auto y mañana estará listo, no te volveré a hacer pasar vergüenza.

Sonríe y me acompaña a la sala de juntas, estamos solos, hay unas diapositivas, me explica que ha ideado un nuevo modelo de auto y que necesita mi aprobación para llevar a cabo el proyecto. Ya que este modelo llevará mi nombre y será dado a conocer como el auto que renació de las cenizas, haciendo alusión a mí historia.

—Ha llegado la nueva asistente del señor Simpson—Martha la asistente de Herb da a conocer por el alta voz. Enarco una ceja, siempre le he dicho a Herb que no necesito una asistente, aunque él me dice que necesito una, que no debo tener tantas preocupaciones ni desvivirme en tanto papeleo que una asistente puede hacer.

—Hazla pasar— Ordena Herb sonriéndome. Se para de la silla y abre la puerta yo me paro de mi silla y me dedico a ver por el ventanal, arreglando mi traje negro—, Homero, ella es Kathia Felton, tu nueva asistente.

Me doy lentamente media vuelta, agradezco no haber estado demasiado cerca del ventanal porque hubiese caído de la impresión. Era aquella muchacha a la que había golpeado sin querer en la mañana, solo que esta vez más arreglada, maquillada y con mejores ropas.

—Un gusto señor Simpson—Su rostro no quitaba ese rubor de nerviosismo, me pareció bastante tierno aquello.

—El gusto es mío señorita Felton, reitero mis disculpas de la mañana.

—No debe disculparse—Sonríe.

— ¿Se conocen? —Pregunta Herb con curiosidad. Carraspeo, me dirijo a mi hermano y le brindo una sonrisa coqueta, la que solo los hombres, y escasas mujeres, sabemos entender.

—Algo así.

Compartimos una mirada cómplice con Kathia, su vista baja y la sonrisa le es traviesa. Se disculpa y se va.

Herb me toma del hombro y me dice con un poco de burla:

—Ya te resolví el tema de la asistente, ahora nos falta resolver el tema de una mujer para ti y una madre para los chicos.

Se va riendo y antes de que se pierda por la puerta le lanzo algo a la espalda.

Hace tiempo que no pienso en ello, en formar de nuevo una relación.

Y tampoco quiero eso, tengo mala suerte con las mujeres.

* * *

¡Hola! Como pudieron notar muchas cosas he cambiado de la serie original, pero es algo que siempre tuve en mente y siempre quise hacer. Además, en opinión sumamente personal, me parece injusto que siempre Marge sea la buena del cuento y en las últimas temporadas muestren a Homero como un simplón idiota que no es capaz de nada.

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Aclaración: Los personajes no son de mi autoría, no gano dinero haciendo esto.


End file.
